


Cool for the Summer

by josiebelladonna, nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna), xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)



Series: joeyrotica [11]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Floor Sex, Food Kink, Foreplay, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hi I'm about to dirty up your minds again, Hot Weather, I Blame Tumblr, Italian Chandelier, Lace, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, threesome maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon
Summary: Joey, Corinne, and Dave spending a hot summer afternoon together at her place.
Relationships: Dave Mustaine/Original Female Character, Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character
Series: joeyrotica [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539070
Kudos: 3





	Cool for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Another request! From Tumblr this time seeing as I've already broken some part of the Geneva Convention with my own bullshit.  
> Named for the Demi Lovato song

“I'm glad the air conditioning finally works,” she starts, kneeling down on the floor before the hearth. “It's just too damn hot out. Hot and humid. Think it might rain at some point.”

“You know what else is hot?” Dave teases, lifting his carrot colored wavy hair off of the back of his neck to feel the rush of air from the vent there on the wall.

“Don't say it,” she retorts with a grin on her face.

“Hey, Corinne, you got anything to drink?” Joey calls from the kitchen. “Like, soda or something?” He strides into the living room there in his little denim shorts and his sleeveless shirt; even though it's hot outside, he has his jet black curls dangling down over his back, as if he needed to worry about something as trivial as the heat of the day.

“Yeah, there are glass bottles of crème soda in the mini fridge next to the dining room table there,” she sweetly replies to him, “I just put them in there earlier, so they might be cold. Either way, they are in fact something.” Joey then shows her a kind little grin in response. The two of them like each other, and Dave knows it. He ducks behind the wall in search of the crème soda, which in turn leaves her and Dave alone right there before the red brick hearth.

He presses his hands to his hips and stares down at her with a sly smile upon his squarish, handsome face.

“So,” he begins.

“So what?” she asks him.

“You didn't answer my question from earlier. And it's a simple decision, too—truth or dare?”

She swallows at the sound of the question again. She had heard it before on the street as they walked up the sidewalk, and she knew he considered asking her just by the mere look in his eye when the three of them started getting closer together. It was a feeling that nagged at her whenever she looked on at Dave dead in the eye.

“Remember, Corinne, you can always tell a bit o' truth,” Joey calls out from behind the wall. But then again, if she told either of these two men the truth, she knew she would have to speak about the piece of wide lace ribbon in her back shorts pocket. She feels unsure of whether or not they should know about that ribbon, too. And to top it all off, the memory of catching Joey in the act with that little fiery red fleshlight underneath his little dark brown dream catcher still hangs fresh within her mind. She could perhaps share it with him first but in the meantime, Dave is in fact standing right there, right before her, bringing attention to his hips and ultimately his cock.

“Remember, if you accept the dare, you've gotta eat out of my hands,” Dave reminds her, showing her his pale skinned palms. Corinne swallows at the sight of them. This is not the first time she has seen his hands, and yet she cannot resist the fluttery feeling inside of her stomach. Joey lifts his head out from underneath the table with two curved glass bottles of that golden yellow crème soda, and pads into the room with them in either hand. He hands her the one in his left before kneeling down next to her.

“Why, thank you,” she tells him in a soft voice, prying off the cap; he does, too, and before she can take a sip, he holds his out for a clinking of the rims.

“Cheers,” he declares; they make a toast and tip the bottles back into their mouths in unison. Joey lowers his bottle and shows her his tongue.

“So—decided yet?”

Corinne eyes the palid skin on Dave's hands and nibbles on her bottom lip.

“They look—clean,” she examines in a soft voice. He laughs out loud at that.

“Come on, it's not like you're giving me a blow-y.”

Corinne nibbles on her bottom lip again and starts thinking about what kind of food she could eat out from his hands.

“I saw some watermelon in the fridge in there,” Joey adds, taking another sip of soda. “Watermelon, almonds, and some strawberries.”

She knows she won't be suckling on any nuts any time soon, but if it's to get her mouth wet then so be it. She turns to Joey, who has the mouth of the bottle pressed onto his lips as if about to take another drink.

“Melon,” she whispers to him, and he can't resist the grin from showing to her. She turns her attention up to Dave, who still has that smirk plastered over his face. Joey climbs to his feet for a saunter back to the fridge. Within a few seconds time, he returns with the Tupperware container with the fine cubed watermelon inside.

“Here, Joe, I'll take that,” Dave offers; he removes the lid from the top of the container and they're met with that crisp, juicy bright red watermelon, perfect for a torrid summer day such as this one. Joey returns to his spot there on the carpet, this time in a cross legged position.

“Wait a minute, you're gonna watch?” she demands, squirming in her seat a bit.

“Yeah. When you guys are done, I want some of that melon.”

Corinne swallows again as Dave picks out a couple of cubes of watermelon using two fingers and holds it out to her nose for an initial whiff. She has her eye on the pads of his fingers as they cradle those pieces. She licks her lips and takes the one closest to her first: the flesh of the melon is rather juicy and succulent, and the water trickles from the inside and over her parched tongue. The sugars kiss her mouth as they make their way towards her gullet. She swallows it down with her eyes closed so she doesn't have to look at the gratified expression on Dave's face.

She bites down on the other one and it's the same story there.

She bows her head and opens her eyes to the floor so she doesn't see him take out another cube of watermelon. This time around, however, he crouches down so as to feed it to her. Corinne lifts her gaze to make contact with his face. His eyes latch onto hers as she leans her head in closer to his fingers. She parts her lips and takes a bite of the watermelon, never removing her gaze from him. Her mouth waters at the sensation of the juices on the inside, but Dave takes another piece, followed by another, and a third, all three of which he slips right in between her lips so her mouth is full of that decadent, earthy sugar and watermelon juice.

“Do you do this all the time?” he asks her. She swallows, this time tipping her head back so he can make out the shape of her neck upon swallowing.

“You tell me,” she answers, running her tongue into the corners of her mouth to pick up more of that sugar taste.

“Fifty bucks says you can't make Joseph over here break a sweat,” he says, never removing his gaze from her.

“What,” Joey sputters after taking another sip of soda.

“Fifty bucks says you don't have fifty bucks,” she teases him. “It _is_ truther time for you after all.”

“Nonsense. I've got the money right here in my jeans pocket. You can put your hand down there if you want.”

“Nah, you're on.” Corinne turns her head to Joey, whose eyes are growing large to bear resemblance to a pair of rich dark marbles.

“Wait, what?” He raises his eyebrows at her. She licks her lips again, this time for a taste of him and not the sugar from the melon.

“Take off your shirt—” she commands him in a soft voice. “And lay down on your back.”

Joey nibbles on his bottom lip, but then he takes another drink of soda and sets it down on the floor next to the base of the couch. He peels off his shirt to show her his sunkissed brown skin, but before he can lay down on the hard floor next to her and Dave, she reaches into her shorts pocket for the ribbon. She shows him the fine lace lining the edges as she holds it before both of their faces.

“Here—” she beckons him. “—this goes around your eyes. So—come on closer.”

Joey lays his shirt off to the side and then, with a bit of reluctance, he leans forward. Corinne can smell the sweet crème on his dark smooth lips as she holds the ribbon before him. She reaches around to the back of his head while making sure the ribbon is underneath his curly bangs: the edges of her forearms caress over the coarse, tight curls on the sides of his head as she ties a bow in the back there. Joey sighs through his nose once she lets go of the ends of the ribbon. The lace edges keep part of his eyebrows hidden from her view.

He lays down on his back there on the floor. Corinne watches him raise up his knobbly knees and open his slim but toned thighs for her.

“Those shorts are so cute on you, Joe,” she remarks in a husky voice.

“You know else is cute?” Dave retorts. She peers up at him right as he's eating a piece of watermelon for himself.

“Joey laying on the floor right there?”

“Well, I was actually gonna say you, but—ha!”

Corinne then returns her attention to Joey's lanky ankles and slim legs. She runs the tips of her fingers over his ankles and up the front of his shins. Joey trembles at the sensation of her fingers on top of the air conditioning blowing over them for a few more seconds. It then switches off so the air stands still all around them.

“I want you to hold still,” she commands him, still keeping her voice low and husky. He nibbles on his bottom lip as she moves her hands to the inside of his shins and his knees; she has her eye on the crotch of his shorts. She lifts her gaze for a moment to see his chest rising and falling at the feeling of her fingers on his skin. Corinne licks her lips at the sight of his slim waist; to the right, she can hear Dave crunching on some more watermelon.

Joey breathes harder as she moves her fingers onto the inside of his thighs. She strokes his skin with her fingers first, and then drops the palms of her hand for more of a feel on both of their parts. He nibbles on his bottom lip again. She leans in closer to the crotch of his shorts and the little black button underneath his own belly button.

Corinne moves her hands onto the button and undoes it. She strokes the soft skin underneath his belly button and that fine line of hair running down towards his genitals, and then she lays her lips on his skin. He trembles some more at the feeling, such that he shakes his thighs on either side of her.

“Don't move,” she orders him, keeping her voice low. She kisses him twice more: his skin feels like silk underneath her lips. She holds onto the pull of the zipper on his shorts. She pushes down the band of his underwear to reveal even more skin. She tugs down his shorts and reveals his hip bones and the skin right above his dick.

Corinne licks her lips when she sees it. Joey breathes harder when he feels her fingertips on his shaft. Out of the corner of her eye, she can make out the sight of his tongue jutting out from his mouth. But she's only focused on the head right above the side of her hand. She lowers her mouth onto his head for a taste first.

“God—” Joey sputters out as some clear fluid oozes out; Corinne moves her hand out of the way.

“Dave, could you get me a napkin?” she asks, never moving her gaze from the head.

“Of course,” he replies with his mouth full of watermelon; he ducks into the next room for a paper napkin from the top of the table and hands it to her. She wipes off Joey's head before putting her lips around it. He shakes and trembles even more, such that he rolls his head about on the carpet. The lacy ribbon around his head doesn't mean anything anymore by the moment she lowers her head for a deeper taste.

“Oh, God,” he groans out.

“Hold still!” she teases him with her mouth full. She moves in even deeper on his dick, as deep as she can go on him, to the point where it feels as though she'll gag, but she keeps going at it.

“Fuck, I can't take it,” he declares. She takes her mouth off of his head and then reaches up for a pinch on his bare belly. He opens his mouth for a minute shriek and then tilts his head back to show her his throat.

“Oh, I think you can,” she retorts, holding onto his shaft with her free hand for a moment before returning her mouth there. She sucked on him even more, moving in deep on his shaft once again. He opens his mouth again for a soft moan. But he manages to hold still as she goes in deep twice more: the second time, she lets her tongue slither along the side of his shaft.

As she moves her head up, she tastes him on the pad of her tongue. He came right in her mouth and she swallowed. She gasped once she lifted off of his head.

“Good boy,” she breathes out; she scans his body and the gentle sheen forming on his toned chest and his flat belly. Corinne lifts her gaze to Dave, who had taken a seat on the edge of the hearth.

“Shall I?” she asks him.

“Make this boy a chandelier,” he orders. She returns to Joey and then takes off her shorts herself, while still in between his thighs. She reaches forward for his arms and tugs him into an upright position. She presses her lips to his for a moment and then she lays onto her back first. Joey pats her bare knees: the palms of his hands are warm, but not that warm yet.

“Funny, it's not my birthday yet,” she teases the both of them.

“Happy unbirthday,” Joey stammers, his voice breaking some more and the grin crossing his face again. Still blindfolded, he reaches down to hold onto the band of her panties and yanks them over her hips and her thighs. She keeps her eyes fixed on his face as he caresses her lips with one finger.

She lifts herself onto her hands so she's in a position of a crab walk, but this doesn't stop Joey from using his fingers on her. She can feel herself growing moist at the sensation; he shows her his tongue again. He breathes harder and harder as he moves his hand down towards her clit. She gasps and gives him a groan in response.

“Am I still a good boy?” he asks her, breathless.

“Yes—yes!” she gasps. “Now, come here!”

He leans forward over her body, right in between her legs. Using his clean hand, he fondles her belly and her breasts, and then down her arm. He sets his hands down on the floor on the side of either of her shoulders. She can feel him sliding in between her legs, and she can feel her nipples tightening inside of the cups of her bra.

“Harder, Joey,” she breathes out, snapping her eyes shut, “harder—harder, you good boy—harder—!”

She can feel the heat of his breath on her neck. She can feel the heat of his bare body over her own body. Even through her shirt, she can feel his smooth skin beading with sweat. That sheen is forming more and more condensation with each gyration. Corinne tilts her head back and lets out another groan before she falls back onto her elbows. Joey doesn't move a muscle, but his black curls dangle down over her chest.

“Fuck—fuck!” she grunts out.

“Son of a bitch!” he blurts out in a fake Italian accent. She lets out another groan as she comes for him. Joey pulls out and pulls back away from her, his skin shining with sweat. Corinne lets her tongue hang out of the side of her mouth.

“Damn,” Dave laughs out as he takes another bite of watermelon.

“This fucking thing,” Joey cracks, reaching behind his head untie the bow. The ribbon drops down onto his collar bones; Corinne lifts her head for a look at the flustered expression on his face, flustered even as the air conditioner switches back on.

“Workin' hard even with your sight blocked out,” she jokes; she then turns her attention to Dave on the hearth.

“You owe me fifty bucks,” she gestures at him.


End file.
